1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to support holders and more specifically it relates to a multiple receptacle rotating stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous support holders have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,175,134 to Smith; 3,527,356 to Herdy; 3,642,145 to Shelton; 4,856,669 to Averitt et al. and 5,161,561 to Jamieson all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.